Kagome and kurama
by Kidnapped by a Demon
Summary: upon returning home kagome notices the door to the shed open. And while pondering this she trips but is caught by two strong arms.Who is this person? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_It was a very beatiful day to be out traveling.It was cool with fall comeing closer.Birds _

_singing.It was a very peaceful day. "Inuyasha...SIT!!" ...well almost peaceful. "what the _

_hell was that for wench?". "sigh...Inuyasha why do you always argue about me going _

_home? I'll be back in 3 days I finally graduate tomorrow." "huh..gra...uate? whats that_

_wench?" "It means that after this visit I won't need to go back for long stays unless its _

_important." "feh...fine you can go but if you not back after 3 days I'm comeing to get _

_you weather you like it or not." "hehehe...ok Inuyasha." "Sango may i borrow kirara?"_

_"of course kagome of and congrates on graduateing." "yea kagome congrats, will you _

_bring back some more poke please?" "Of course shippo." "lady kagome if you could_

_bring back some more of those scrolls please" "of course Miroku" "Do you need _

_sango?" "no i'm good you got me everything last time you went home but thanks."_

_"allright lets go kirara" With that said they took off to the sky toward the well._

_"Thanks kirara I'll bring you some salmen and a ball of yarn when i get back." "meow"_

_Kagome turned to the well and jumped in waiting for the familar blue light to swallow_

_her.She landed safetly on the other side of the well.Climing out she noticed that the door _

to the shed was open.huh...well thats weird its usually closed maybe souta thought

Buyo was in here. While thinking this she forgot to step up and triped. But before

getting a face full of dirt two strong arms caught her. "you ok miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I do not and will never own yu yu hakushow or inuyasha no matter how much i want to.

hey all srry it took so long for me to update but i finally did and hopefully i'll have ch.3 soon.I have writers block and if anyone wants to help me i'd appreciate it.

* * *

Alright here's ch.2 hope ya'll injoy read and review and if i get at lease 4 reviews i'll do my best to update as soon as posible.

* * *

Ch.2

"yes,but what are you in here for?" Kagome asked while gaining her balance from the

near fall."Im sorry miss but we were getting a tour of the shrine when i saw a flash of

light,what was it?" Steping out of the well house kagome saw the rest of the group

heading there way."Yo kurama wat happened man we turened around and you werent

with us?". "Sorry Yusuke but i was helping miss..." "Kagome when did you get back its

been awhile dear why don't you and your friends come in for some snacks?". Kun-loo asked

as she saw her daughter comeing out of the well house with a handsome younge man with

redhair."Uh.. sure mom we'll be there in a minute." Kagome said as she turned toward the

redhead."Would you all like to come in for some snacks?" Kagome asked while turning to

head inside."Thank you miss kagome but we must decline your offer maybe some other

day?" "Of course have a nice day." With that said Kagome headed inside to spend some

really needed time with her family. "So you think she's the one the toddlers wants to meet?"

Asked Yusuke. "I believe so Yusuke." "well then why don't we take her back to koenma and

get this stupid mission over with?" "We will but first we have to make sure that its her we'll

come back in a couple of days and talk to her about it." With that said the gange headed back

to genki's place to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

_"Hey grandma were back." Yusuke yelled while heading in through the door._

_"Yea i know i could hear you comeing from a mile away pinhead." "Hn i have to agree_

_with her on that." Hiei remarked from his sitting postion in the corner of the hut. _

_Glareing at the hybrid and genkai Yusuke sulked off to find Kuwabara. " At least_

_I can get in some training with that bafoon." grumbled yusuke. "He actually made_

_sinse for once fox we should train as well if we are to be helping the onna." "Yes hiei_

_i know that was what i was going to do after dinner." "hn". After dinner like kurama _

_said he would, he trained with his posiones plants and meditation. _

_The next morning Kagome woke up to her mother yelling from the kitchen that _

_breakfast was got dressed and headed down stairs to have a peaceful _

_breakfast with her breakfast kagome decided to check out the wards_

_that she placed around her home about a month ago. She didn't feel safe with _

_leaveing her family in the modern world unprotected even if she hasn't had a demon _

_attack yet, but it was better to be safe then sorry is what she told her self. Patrolling_

_the area Kagome noticed a couple of demonic aura's heading to the shrine. ' why _

_would demons be heading to the shrine? I guess even demons need forgiveness _

_to'. Heading back to the shrine kagome let her energy flare just to warn who ever_

_they were that she was powerful. Upon reaching the stairs she noticed that she _

_reconised them from the other day. " Hello, I wasn't expecting you all to come back._

_Do you want another tour of the shrine? Or did you come back for snacks?" Kagome _

_smiled as they all came to a stop in front of her. "No we have not miss Kagome"_

_"Dont call me miss, Just call me kagome. Then why did you come by?" Kagome_

_started to feel like she was in trouble with how they all had a seriouse expression. _

_' Are they after the jewel then?' Kagome started to worry that she would have to fight _

_with her family close by. " Were here because our boss would like to have a word with_

_you about the weird fluncuation in power on your shrine grounds." "Your boss? well _

_this is a shrine there's bound to be power fluntuating." Kagome tryed to reason. "Yes _

_our boss knows that but power this huge is not something to take litely." "Well who_

_is your boss anyways?" "Well you probably wouldn't believe me so thats why he's _

_asked to meet with you." "Where does he want to meet with me at?If you don't mind_

_me asking." At that particular time a portal opened with a bubbley blue haired girl_

_on a ore came through. "So you found her great, koenma will be happy to know."_

_"So I take it were suppose to go through the portal then, right?" "yup you sure are_

_by the way my names boutawn (spelling?) nice to meet you." " Kagome nice to _

_meet you." Seeing ever one else walk in through the portale kagome decided to _

_follow. 'whats the worst that could happen? i have nothing else to do today anyways.'_

_Kagome stepped through the portale and ended up in a office. There was a desk full_

_of paper and there was movement from behind the phills of paper. "Ahhh Kagome_

_its a pleasure to finally meet with you." ' huh did the paper just talk' Walking around_

_from his desk koenma stood in his toddler form so he could see everyone. " A baby?"_

_"Im the ruler of the spirt world i'm very powerful in this form." "oh sorry. wait did you_

_say spirt world? I'm not dead am I." Patting herself to prove to her self that she was_

_infact alive Kagome looked back at the toddler that was apparently the ruler of this_

_place. " So why am i here in the first place Koenma-sama" "Well we have been _

_keeping watch over your shrine for the past year and have noticed the power change_

_every now and then and i was wondering if you could tell me what is going on?"_

_Looking around she noticed that everyone was paying attention to her. " Well you _

_see um..i kinda fount a portal that takes me to the past when i was 15 ......" Kagome _

_explained about everything that has happened with her and her companions._

_" Wow you did all that?" Yusuke asked after hearing about all the demon's she killed._

_All the demons in the room seemed to be on edge after hearing how she was able to_

_purify demons with a touch thanks to the training she had. Walking over to kagome_

_koenma asked kagome to show him the jewel that she has now. Relunctantly she_

_pulled it out to show him. It was nearly half way completed. " So now all the jewels _

_you have left to find are with this naraku, right?" "Yes but he is in hideing so we can't_

_go after him to get the rest right now." "I see, well kagome i know you might refuse _

_but after what you've told us i would have to say that you are in need of help. am i _

_correct?" "....yes,why do you ask Koenma-sama?" "Well i have decided that hiei and _

_Kurama would be best to help you with your i will be sending them with _

_you on your next departure into the past." "WHAT!!!!"_


End file.
